Calm Down! Use rage and calmness!
Calm Down! Use rage and calmness!(Yawaragu! Gekido to heiki tsukairyou!)is the fourth episode of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. The fourth cure is born in this episode. 'Story' Aida, Hinata, Pikako and Izumi are walking home from school. They are talking about a new stoore called the Soyokaze Flower Shop. Aida asks Dusk about the fourth cure. Dusk says that she has seen a giirl once, but can't remember about her. Dawn then says that she is hurt. She makes a Healing Cure Paint. Hinata takes it and uses it to heal her. When Aida asks why, Dusk answers that she has been sleepwalking again. Pikako screams, which makes Hinata to ask her why and calls her crybaby. Pikako tries to say the line is so long, but she can't, so she just points the line to the shop, speechless. The other three see the line. They are shocked, then they all rush to the line. After about an hour of waiting, they finally get into the shop. Aida looks around. She sees alot of flowers. Hanako shows up and relieved that it is calm. She then introduces herself. Izumi realizes her family name, Midorika. She then asks why is she working, because her family is rich. Aida just complains on how smart Izumi is. Hanako says that she and her sisters work to spread smiles by flowers. Aida agrees with her. She wants to spread happiness everywhere. Hanako smiles, then says they should look around and pick a flower. They look around the shop and pick a flower. In the end, Aida picks an Abor Vitae flower, Hinata picks a Thyme, Pikako chooses an Eglantine and Izumi picks an Oleander. Hanako then explains that the Abor Vitae represents true friendship, Thyme represents courage and activity. the Eglantine means spring and poetry, while Oleander is a symbol of beauty and grace. Aida is happy, because the flowers they choose are the same as their personallity. Hinata jokes that Aida is more 'childish'. Hanako laughs, then goes back to the cashier. When they are about to pay, another person cuts in the line. Hanako gets really angry, then tells him to get out of the store. Aida, Hinata, Pikako and Izumi are suprised. They pay the flowers, speechless. Meanwhile, Shira sees the person sitting in front of the shop, trembling in fear while his colour heart is fading. Shira turns him into a Rock Colorless. When Aida, Hinata, Pikako and Izumi walk out, they see it and immedeatly transform. They try to kick it, but it is too hard because it is made out of a rock. Hanako sees this, and tries to stay calm. She wants to help, but doesn’t know how. Suddenly, a Rainbow Stone comes to her. Dawn comes out of Aida’s bag, and tells her how to transform. Hanako calmly transforms into Cure Nature. The other cures watch in amazement as Nature uses her Pollen Spray attack to confuse the Colourless, then she purifies it using her Nature Rage. They all transform back, then Aida asks why did she get so angry to that person. Hanako puts his heart, then says that he is wrong to cut them. She has always been like that, trying to keep everything fair. When that person wakes up, he runs away and screams. Hanako gets angry again, then throws a flower to him and make him faint. The others laugh, and when Pikako asks what is the meaning of the flower, Hanako answers that it is a Buttercup, showing his childish-ness for cutting the line. Major Events -Hanako's first transformation -The Soft Wind (Soyokaze) Flower Shop is shown -Hanako's temper is revealed to be terrefying Debuts -Midorika Hanako Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:User: curewolfy11